


Diet Pills and Lovehandles

by yallreddieforthis



Series: Ultimate Reddie Smut Series [5]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bulimia, Chubby Eddie, Eventual Smut, Insecurity, Lovehandles, M/M, Riding, Smut, mentions of eating disorders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yallreddieforthis/pseuds/yallreddieforthis
Summary: After their encounter with It Eddie starts to try to find new ways to rebel against his overprotective mother. One of which being dating renown trashmouth Richie Tozier, the other being eating whenever and whatever he wants. When he starts to gain weight from his new carefree lifestyle along comes insecurity and impossible new diets.





	Diet Pills and Lovehandles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm very sorry for having not posted all weekend after implying that I would write as many prompts as I could, I had a depressive episode and didn't have the motivation. I only started writing last night to cheer myself up so I chose a prompt that I like, so I'm sorry for once again choosing prompts out of order. I'll try my best to update again tonight.
> 
> This was suggested by sie, I hope you all like it even if the smut was half-assed.
> 
> ALSO, I WAS WITH A FRIEND AND I DIDN'T PROOFREAD SO IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES PLEASE COMMENT SO I CAN FIX THEM.

After the incident with _It_ Eddie realized he really had to let himself cut loose more often. So he did. He started disobeying his mother more, he stopped taking (some of) his pills, he started letting himself eat all of the sugary foods his mother had shielded him from for so long. But with lifestyle changes came consequences. 

 

At around the age of 14 years old Eddie had started to fill out just a bit more. He wasn't huge, he wasn't even technically fat. Just a little bit extra here and there. His thighs had some more girth to them and his bum started certainly filling out those red shorts of his. Not to mention the small warm pouch near the bottom of his tummy that he had begun placing his hand on during stressful situations. He just felt weird comfort in the pudge around his hips and near his navel that he could just lightly squeeze. 

 

But then when he realized that it was obvious enough for people to know he had put on weight he had gotten a bit more self-conscious about it. He hadn't put on too much weight, it's not like people were freaking out and worrying about him, it was just that it wasn't as subtle as Eddie had thought which starting to make him wonder what they thought of this 'new him'. He only noticed that Richie, now his boyfriend, poked his side a lot more and that Bill would smile a tiny bit when he took off his shirt to go swimming. Sometimes Ben—who had started losing weight once high school had started—'s worried looks made him feel like he was getting too big and he thought maybe he should do something about it.

 

Eddie had never been very good with diets since he had always been so small he never needed to. But he had been dating Richie for a while now and since they were 16 now which meant were starting to get at an age where they might start taking their relationship to new levels they haven't been to before which meant he would have to be naked near him. Which honestly? Sort of worried him. What if Richie didn't like the way he looked now? They _had_ started seeing each other before his weight gain started to show. Which was why he had turned to all of these strange diets, which rarely worked for him. 

 

He went on odd juice cleanses and practically starved himself to follow the strange meal plans he read about in his mother's magazines. Of course, Sonia always bought him the new crazy organic foods because she did nothing but promote this absurd and dangerous diets. For a large woman, she seemed to be extremely bothered by Eddie's weight. She always made sure to comment on it when he wore clothes that showed more skin. 

 

The diets weren't always good. In fact, they almost never were. Eddie had passed out in History class once after going on a diet that involved eating only an apple a day for two weeks or something like that, and of course, his friends made sure he ate properly after that. They had all brushed it off as Eddie having an off day and forgetting to eat, though. They had no clue about his insecurities. Except maybe Richie.

 

Richie was the only one who seemed more worried and a lot more skeptical once Eddie had lost consciousness over not eating. But he didn't say anything at the time so he wouldn't embarrass him. There was also the odd time that Eddie had called him sounding rather hysterical and he had rushed over on his bike to an Eddie that was home alone and crying with breath that reeked of vomit. Once again, Richie's naïve brain saw it as his little Eds simply being upset because he had the flu and hated being sick. 

 

Things finally caught on with Richie the third time he noticed something unusual with him. Eddie's mom had seen some ad on TV for diet pills that were definitely not intended for teenage boys but she had bought them for 'herself' apparently. Either way, the next morning he had woken up with them in his fanny pack and a new alarm put into his digital watch. Richie and Eddie were alone on their way to the cafeteria for lunch when Eddie's watch went off and he paused in the empty hall. Richie, being the dork he was, had practically memorized the times for each of his pills for whenever that ancient ass watch inevitably broke. When Eddie popped two bright yellow pills into his hand that Richie had never seen before he grabbed onto his wrist before he could take them.

 

"What are these?" he asks curiously, keeping his eyes down as he examined the pills closer through his thick lenses. 

 

"They're just... dietpills," he blurts out. "My mom got them," he quickly adds while now feeling very embarrassed.

 

"Why are you taking diet pills?" Richie says with a dumbfounded expression and stands back up straighter but keeping his grip on his wrist. 

 

Eddie frowns and stares at him for a moment. How could he even ask that? He's seen him, right? "What do you mean?"

 

"I mean why are you taking diet pills?" Richie repeated, sounding more impatient now.

 

"To lose weight," Eddie said simply. That's what they're for, obviously. He couldn't _believe_ he had to explain this to Richie. 

 

Richie furrows his eyebrows and jerks his head back like Eddie just said he could see dragon's vomiting rainbows circulating around the room. "And why the fuck would you be trying to lose weight?" he asks incredulously.

 

Eddie crosses his arms over his chest and forces out what he's been trying to avoid saying this whole conversation. "Cause I'm fat." He shrugs and tries to keep eye contact to make it seem like it didn't bother him to say that.  

 

Richie's eyes bulge out of his skull to the point where it would be funny in any other situation. "You're /what/?"

 

"Well, don't act like it's news to you, you see me every day," he mumbles and crosses his arms again. 

 

Richie looks at him for a very long moment before starting to bring him to the cafeteria, tossing the bottle of pills at a trash can while walking and definitely missing it but he kept walking anyways. When they got into the full cafeteria he sat Eddie down at their usual table and brought Bill outside to talk to him about what just happened, knowing he should be the one to figure out what they're going to do about this. As they were speaking Richie had let slip some of the signs leading up to this and when Bill explained to Richie what had ( _obviously_ ) happened the night he called him crying Richie felt an overwhelming sense of guilt and worry. Why would Eddie do something like that? He should know better, they all love him no matter what.

 

 

Since that day things started getting better because everyone was trying their best to make sure Eddie never felt like that again. They always made sure he ate enough and _especially_ never made comments when he ate more than usual, they'd usually try to join him even if they weren't hungry because they were trying so hard to make sure he didn't feel bad about himself for even a second. During their more heated make-out sessions, Richie would spend extra time rubbing and squeezing his thick hips to let him know how much he loved them. This also involved lots of slaps to his butt when he walked by that the other Losers always complained about. Whenever Beverly would occasionally visit Ben on certain holidays or vacations she even pointed out how handsome and grown up he looked, complimenting him every chance she got.

 

The only other incident like that was after a nice date between Eddie and Richie when Richie made sure to spoil his boyfriend with the little allowance he had and bought him a big dinner and loads of snacks for their movie later that night. When they had gotten home to Richie's place to watch a movie on his couch while his dad was off at work and his mom was passed out drunk upstairs Richie noticed that Eddie had started walking to the bathroom immediately and Richie just pulled him next to him on the couch and whispered a simple 'No.' Eddie was shaking for a few minutes, probably overwhelmed at the fact that Richie knew what he was going to do but he eventually calmed down enough to fall asleep in his arms. 

 

 

 

 

When the time had finally come for their first time together Richie knew it would take time for him to ease Eddie into it. He still even had trouble taking his shirt off around him to swim and letting Richie pull him onto his lap when they'd kiss. But Richie was always very persistent because frankly, he loved the feeling of his round bum pressed down onto him. 

 

They had turned 17 not long ago and they were currently seated on Richie's bed with Eddie, once again, sitting in his lap. They both seemed a bit shy since to them it was sort of just a mutual thought that they both knew they'd be losing their virginities to each other tonight. Other than a few under-the-blanket things they hadn't done anything so this would be a totally new experience for them.

 

Richie had started undressing Eddie even when he hesitated at first and tried to cover himself up. Richie simply held his wrists down by his sides and shook his head against his lips when he asked if they could turn the lights off. Richie dug his fingers in his small love handles as he kissed his neck hungrily and ground his hips up into him. Both hands slid down his body to grip his round ass he loved so much. He used the grip he had onto him to slide his hips along his growing cock. He could tell by the small needy breaths Eddie was letting out that he wanted this too. 

 

"Richie..." he whispers in his ear. Richie could feel the hardness pressed against his lower abdomen and he knew he was ready. Richie starts clumsily sliding his shorts off and almost gets kicked in the face when Eddie lifts his legs up for him. After a few minutes of struggling (and probably ruining the mood) they're both left completely naked except for Richie's socks. 

 

Richie had some lube he had stolen from the pharmacy and messily dripped it over three of his fingers before reaching down to slip one inside of him while keeping eye contact. When he started to relax around him he started moving them in and out while looking down at his body. 

 

"So fucking perfect..." he whispers while running his free hand along his full hips. Eddie's face goes pink and he smiles shyly at him. "So beautiful..." he breathes out, practically staring through him and he adds another finger while he's distracted. He starts to scissor them inside of him and kisses him deeply. Eddie's lips were smooth and tasted like bubblegum and coca cola. 

 

"I'm ready..." Eddie whispers against his neck and tries to line his cock up with him. Richie holds him up by his waist and starts the thrust into him slowly. "You look so good, Eds... Love you so much," Richie groans and tilts his head back in pleasure from the tight heat around him. 

 

After an agonizingly slow pace, Eddie starts to let out these simply delectable little whines that encourage Richie to start thrusting up harder into him. He rests his forehead against Eddie's and holds him closely while pushing up into him as fast as he could. He reached down with one hand to grab Eddie's untouched cock and wraps his arm around his waist now to make up for the lost of his other hand. 

 

They look at each other like they're the only people on earth and he fists Eddie's cock in time with his hips pounding up into him. He can tell by the way his moans get louder and needier that he's close so he begins to push into him as fast as he could so he could catch up.

 

Richie rubbed his thumb across his slit and Eddie shudders against him. His thick thighs come around his lap as he changes position to straddle him on his knees and properly ride him. "Fuck..." Richie groans in his ear. "Gonna cum..."

 

Eddie nods in agreement and closes his eyes, tilting his head back in pleasure. With one last buck of his hips against his hand, Eddie finishes against Richie's chest and falls forwards against him. Richie grinds his hips up into him and pulls out to finish on his own chest as well, figuring Eddie wouldn't appreciate having that inside of him. 

 

Richie wipes himself off with an old T-shirt and holds his tired, sated boyfriend in his arms. "I love you, Eds..."

 

"I love you too, Rich..."


End file.
